The making of really bad Porn
by tiny teeth
Summary: If you want to read something that has no moral point than enjoy. Please do read disclaimer.


Ok forgive me for this but hey, writer's block time and a bad sense of humor is to blame.

DISCLAIMER- disclaimed I do not claim them. Rubs hands together fiendishly but oh how I want to, oh how I want to busts out in an evil laugh well um yes clears throat on to the story. I am a fan of yaoi so anything and everyone is fair game.

THE MAKING OF REALLY BAD PORN

Director- Koenma

Camera- Hiei and Yukina

Audio- Kuwabara

Best girl grips- Botan and Shizuru

Starring:

Kieko- Ms. Ginger Smith

Kurama- The Pipe Doctor

Yusuke- the guy on the couch

Once again, please forgive me

"Wait" Yusuke yells snatching the script out of koemna's hand, "I don't even have a name."

"Trust me Yusuke it really doesn't matter." Kurama says mildly trying to console the over reacting teenager.

"Oh of course, Dr. Pipe." He says sarcastically rolling his eye "No doubt it wouldn't matter to you."

"Boys, boys." Shizuru interrupts, "we have a lot to do before we can even start filming so if you two won't mind, I would like to get started." She looks around for a moment. " I am going assume you all have hit puberty by now, so the chance of everyone being hairless below the belt is slim to none."

Everyone nods.

"Well, I am here to take of that little problem for you." she says through a puff of smoke and a wink.

Hiei clears his throat loudly.

"Oh yes, Hiei is also here to help. I will be waxing while Hiei over there will be in charge of shaving."

Hiei unsheathes his sword smiles wickedly and sweetly says, "Yes, I am quite good with a blade."

Yusuke pales three shades, grabs his crotch, and inches over to Shizuru. Kieko walks behind the white curtain and lies down on the padded body bench on the waxing side.

"Well, Kurama? What side are you playing on today?" Hiei asks from the other side of the room next to a similar while curtain concealing similar imitation leather covered workstation.

Kurama walks over to Hiei's side, "No funny business this time Hiei, I mean it."

"Hn"

"Ok, Yusuke this might hurt a little bit." Shizuru calmly says from behind the partially closed curtain.

A stream of curses immediately follows the sound of ripping. Seven death wishes upon Shizuru her husband and her unborn children also litter the air. Meanwhile thing in camp Hiei are not going as well as Kurama had hoped.

"Eppp, don't you dare," Kurama squeaks not moving a muscle. "I like the fact I have a choice of either Almond Joy or Mounds."

"Hn, you are no fun."

"Yea, let my hold your dick ransom and let's see how much fun you will have." He flips over onto his stomach.

Yusuke is still mumbling a few stray well know curses coupled by some more inventive ones as he rubs on some ointment Kieko has given him. She has already recovered from her encounter with the wax and cloth. She is wrapped up in a short white robe sipping an orange and mint tea. A crash is heard from behind the other curtain, than Kurama walks out barely covered.

"That's it. Next time I am going over to Shizuru." He shouts wrapping and tying his robe.

"Why?" Hiei attempts to ask innocently tossing his latex gloves into the trashcan as he follows the peeved red head out the room. "I slipped."

Kurama spins around in a huff, "A fingertip once is slipping. But two fingers, four times moves it over into the realm ass play." He walks over to Shizuru and drapes his arm over her shoulder. "From now on I will be going with you."

She smiles wrapping her arm around the beautiful young man's waist giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Aw, goody now I get the pleasure of playing with your ass."

"Hmm, speaking of your ass I wonder…" Yusuke muses grabbing the following days script. "Yesss." he says with a devilish smile.

Kurama snatches the script out the happy teens hands. "God, Koenma when I mention to you I could care less who I was paired up with, I didn't think you would exploit it." He continues to thumb through. "What's next tying me to a table naked and…"

Koenma whips out a notepad and starts jotting down a few things, "Hmmm, I wonder who knows how to tie a slip-knot?" Kurama drops his head, covers his eyes and slowly shakes his head.

"Yes, yes." Kieko interjects after placing her cup down. "We do have a movie to film I just wonder if we plan to at least start this today."

Everyone nods and gets ready. Yukina and Hiei double-check their cameras making sure the lens caps have been removed.

"Cameras rolling." Yukina and Hiei shout

"Sound rolling." Kuwabara bellows

"Action." Koenma yells.

Botan hops out of her seat stands in front of Hiei's camera. "The Pipe Doctor. Scene one, take one."

The snap is heard and Yukina's camera zooms in Kieko whom is sitting on green leather like couch. The room has one window, one door, and an opening that seems to lead to another room. Kieko readjusts her breasts pulling her tube top up then down a bit.

Botan pick up the small device with a black button and pushes it. " Ding, Dong"

"I wonder who it can be?" Kieko says in her best I am so surprised the doorbell rang voice.

Kieko stands up straightens out her mini skirt and sashays to the door in her black heels. She pens the door. Kurama is standing at the door in faded jeans, a white t-shirt, a light brown leather tool belt; the tool are included and a clipboard.

"Hello" Kurama looks down at his clipboard. "Ms. Smith." He looks back up and smiles, "I am the Pipe Doctor and I am here to clear your pipes."

"Call me Ginger" Kieko says with a smile stepping back from the door to allow the young man in. He steps in and closes the door.

"Oh, goodness this house is a mess." Bends over to pick up a huge lint ball on the floor.

"Not really but messes don't bother me." He says already shirtless and unbuttoning his jeans letting them fall off his hips. "I hear you are having a bit of trouble with your plumbing."

A camera drops to the ground. "Sorry" Hiei says picking back up camera.

Do you really think you will be able to help me?" she says still bent over. She stand back up, the huge lint ball is still on the floor. She walks back over to the doctor. "I think I will need something long thick and hard to clear it."

He steps out of his pants. The tool belt angled his bare hips. "I do believe I have the proper tool for the job."

She grabs his right hip and fondles his wrench, "Hmm is his the right one?"

Kurama lick his lips and shakes his head. "No."

She drags her hand across his waist to the other side. "Is this it?" she asks grabbing his pipe cutter. He shakes his head back and forth.

Kieko backs up slightly and pouts, "Where is it?"

"Here." Kurama grabs her hand and put it on the proper place.

"Ooo, nice I think this will be absolutely perfect for the job." she coos fluttering her fingernail against the protruding flesh.

"Bahahaaahaa haaa haaa haaaa." Kurama explodes into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry." Kurama says still giggling.

Kieko throws her hands up into the air. "Koenma my feet are killing me can I please take these shoes off?" she whines.

"Oh, dear my tape just stopped, I think it's full." Yukina says apologetically.

"Shit, my battery is about to die." Hiei's camera turns off. "Well that's that," he says tossing the camera on to the couch.

"Hey Koenma, were still hungry." Botan and Shizuru shout as they pop the last piece of food into their mouths.

Kurama is still walking about naked except of his tool belt and sock and boots that he put back on mumbling something about a dirty floor. Hiei and Shizuru are both staring at the same thing that is making both Yukina and Kuwabara blush. Botan is trying to pick up the crumbs that still remain in the empty box. Kieko is on the ground rubbing her hurt feet.

"Um, yea I guess that scene is a wrap." Koenma says rising out of his metal chair.


End file.
